


On Your Own

by JessicaStarscream



Series: On Your Own [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coping, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream has just returned to the Decepticons (Post-Patch) and he and Knockout share a moment of reflection. Possible building romance in future chapters.





	On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters may have smut. For now, this is just an emotional fic. Takes place after the episode Patch.

Knockout hadn’t seen Starscream in ages. Ever since the decepticon seeker had gone rogue, he’d been more focused on Megatron’s orders, and Breakdown’s whereabouts. But that was neither here nor there now. Breakdown was dead. Knockout hadn’t known how to feel at first, but the most prevalent feeling was one of loneliness. But now, Starscream was back.  
“Doctor,” the slender Air Commander crooned, “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?”  
Knockout nodded vacantly.  
“It sure has, Commander Starscream. You’ve missed quite a lot, actually.”  
The seeker raised a brow.  
“Oh really?”  
“The treacherous murder of Breakdown.”  
Starscream frowned.  
“Airachnid? So I’ve heard… I’m...sorry, for your loss.”  
“It’s quite alright. I’ve moved on.”  
There was a bit of uncomfortable silence, in which Knockout began studying his own finish intently, embarrassed by the unpleasant openness of the moment. Starscream meanwhile, wasn’t quite sure what to say. He had known that Breakdown and Knockout had been friends long before the war even began. They were practically inseparable. Now, the dynamic duo was down to one. Starscream thought of his seeker friends from back home. He knew how Knockout felt.  
“So, um...Commander Starscream… How was it, being on your own?”  
Starscream sighed.  
“It was...disappointing, to say the least.”  
“Well,” said Knockout, “If it’s any consolation, I’m glad you’re back on board.”  
Starscream’s wings twitched.  
“Thank you, Knockout.”  
This was the end of their conversation. There was nothing left to say. Everything had been terrible as of late, and the two decepticons needed not further discuss it. It was time for a change.  
“Say Starscream,” Knockout blurted out, unsure of anything, “How’d you like to, well, I don’t suppose you’d want to stop by my cabin sometime? Share some high grade? Perhaps, later tonight?”  
Starscream froze for a moment, trying to process what the medic was implying.  
“Your cabin?” he choked, “Later tonight?”  
Knockout looked down once again, slightly bashfully.  
“Well,” he slightly-mumbled, “I was just thinking perhaps it could be nice. Just you and me…”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
The medic was caught off guard.  
“You- what? Really?”  
Starscream shifted uncomfortably.  
“Well, why not? I will be there, Knockout.”  
“Well then. I’ll get the high grade ready.”  
Starscream grinned softly, and then left.


End file.
